


The best day

by prettyenglishtammy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Notes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyenglishtammy/pseuds/prettyenglishtammy
Summary: Will wakes up to find Nico gone from the bed and a box with a note attached in his place. This is how Nico proposed.





	The best day

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Give me constructive criticism, tell me if I do something wrong.   
> <3 dorks in love

After a long shift at the infirmary this morning, Will was hoping for a nice long nap with his adorable boyfriend. Lucky for him, said adorable boyfriend was waiting for him outside their cabin. (Nico had asked Chiron if Will could permanently move into the Hades cabin, and when Chiron said yes Nico had made his 2 year anniversary gift for Will a key to his cabin.   
Will cried.) 

Now the both of them lived in the cabin and Will had done a little redecorating - “I’m a child of the sun god Nico, I need windows!”- and both had taken up the habit of waiting on the small porch area just outside the door for each other if one   
got home first.

Will quickly ran up to Nico and dragged both of them into the cabin before collapsing on their bed, groaning in exhaustion. Nico just smiled sympathetically collapsed next to him, confirming that they were going to nap together. Will cuddles up into Nico’s chest, even though he’s shorter, and let out a content sigh before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he didn’t bother opening his eyes. It was somewhat late into the afternoon and he didn’t want to get up. Will rolled over in bed just to realise his boyfriend wasn’t there with him. He sat bolt upright, opening his eyes to look around the cabin for any sign of his boyfriend, but he couldn’t see any.  
Will sighed, he really didn’t want to get up. He fell backward back onto the bed and then realised there was a sheet of paper on the bed next to him with a small box attached. Curious, Will opened the letter.

 

Dear Will

I’ve loved you for a while now and I want to show my appreciation of you for always being there for me, even when you didn’t know me, and not judging me on what others thought of me. I love you so much.

I put together a scavenger hunt. Each box has a small present inside along with a word. Both are clues to where you have to go to find the next present. Don’t worry, you can keep the presents. Good luck!

I love you  
Nico

 

Will grinned. Nico never usually did the romantic gestures, it was usually Will, but he wouldn’t mind walking up to more small romantic things. Even though the both of them were dyslexic, he still loved the little note. His mind then wandered to why Nico had done it today, and he quickly scrabbled out of bed to check he didn’t miss an important date by the calendar on the wall. There was nothing unusual going on today, so Will was slightly confused and assumed it was Nico being spontaneously romantic.

He gingerly picked up the small box and tore the letter off. He opened it and discovered a pair of fire patterned cuff links, and a small scrap of paper that just said “Dragon”. Will racked his brain for a place in camp that was related to fire and a dragon, before realising the clue must mean bunker 9!

Will rushed to get ready before walking out of the Hades cabin and into the forest, before breaking out into a sprint due to excitement. He ran up the newly carved out staircase in front of bunker 9 and barrelled in. Luckily, nobody was in there to see Will make a fool out of himself. He spun in a circle, looking for another small box before spotting it attached to the underneath of a desk.

Will ran over and detached it from the desk before opening it quickly in his excitement. Inside there was a badge that said “Trust me, I’m a Doctor” and the small piece of paper that just said “pain.”

Will quickly realised it was the infirmary, and turned on his heel before stopping, attaching the badge to his shirt and running off again. Lou Ellen spotted him trying and failing to walk casually through camp as not to appear too overexcited, and silently approached him from behind to tap his shoulder. Will screeched and whipped around to find a smirking Lou Ellen behind him.   
“Where you running off too?”, she asked smugly.  
Will replied, “I’m doing a kind of scavenger hunt Nico did for me!”  
Lou Ellen smiled and said, “You two are so cute, honestly”, and walking off. 

Will continued on his way to the infirmary, and when he entered he went immediately to his office. Being head medic had its perks.

As he suspected, the box was sitting innocently on top of a stack of paperwork Will was procrastinating about. He grabbed it and took off the lid to find a small dagger and the word “fight”.

Will knew immediately that this must mean the arena, and so got over there as fast as possible, ignoring his siblings confused questions behind him. 

He arrived at the arena to find Percy Jackson and Jason Grace sparring, with a small crowd that was no doubt placing bets on the winner. Will knew it wouldn’t be in the arena so went over the the dummy area where he found a small box sitting at the base of one of the dummies. Opening it, he discovered a pendant of a sun, and the word “bright”. He put the pendant with all the other small presents in the pocket of his shorts. He pondered over this one, it could mean the amphitheatre, because that was in the sun and the fire was bright, before smacking himself on the head and heading for the Apollo cabin.

When he arrived it was silent, which was unusual as many of his siblings liked to practice his music in their downtime. He opened the door quietly so not to disturb anyone, but nobody was inside. Wearily, he entered his cabin and approached the bunk he had before moving in with Nico. On top of the newly washed sheets, the box sat quite innocently. Will went over and opened up the box, and inside was a small painting Nico did of the campfire, and a word that said “together”.

Obviously this one meant the amphitheater, and Will loves admiring his boyfriend’s artistic skill, but Will couldn’t quite get over the fact that Nico accepted the camp as his family finally, with the word “together”. They’ve been together for roughly 3 years, it’s been 4 since the last war, and Nico had come so far in accepting himself and others. Will’s  
heart feels too big for his chest.

The campfire isn’t due until later so nobody is at the amphitheater when Will arrives. He quickly approaches the fire pit, looking round the outside of the stones for the box that signified the next clue. He found it half buried under a bunch of leaves, so wiped it off before opening it. There is a small seashell inside and a word that said “first”. Will smiled giddily at that, probably way too happy that Nico remembered they had their first date on the beach at the lake. 

It’d been a picnic, but it hadn’t gone that well since Percy spotted them on their date and decided to drench both of them in water. They’d laughed about it together afterwards, so it wasn’t all bad.

Coming back to the present, Will stashed away his new gift in his shirt pockets with the others and speed walked over to the lake, where he spotted - not a box -his amazingly cute boyfriend setting out a picnic like on their first date.

Approaching him, Will waved and when he got close enough he asked, “Am I invited to this picnic?”  
“Obviously,” Nico laughed, “its for you.”  
Will blushed and quickly sat down so Nico wouldn’t see his red face.

The two of them talked about lots of things and Will finally got up the courage to ask what this gesture was for.   
Looking away, Nico only replied, “I love you, and I wanted to show you.”  
Nico then spotted Percy doing dumb tricks in the water, so pointed for Will to look while giggling slightly at Percy’s antics. Nico’s face was bright red, and Will was slightly concerned so turned to look at Percy’s stupid acts, but when he realised Nico wasn’t looking, he turned his head back to look at him.

Nico was on one knee, even though they were sitting down, and was holding a ring box in front of him. Will was stunned. He couldn’t speak. Nico was saying something but Will couldn’t hear him, his brain was hardly processing what he was seeing. When it did finally process, Will threw himself into Nico’s arms, sobbing and repeating “yes, yes of course” feverishly into Nico’s shoulder.

When Will had finally calmed down and detached himself from Nico, Nico smiled with shiny eyes and removed the ring from the ring box to put it on Will’s ring finger. Will stared at it, mesmerised, for a few moments before Nico realised he was crying again. He gathered Will into his arms and hugged him tightly, both still a little shocked, but mostly happy  
Even though they were only 19 years old, they promised to love each other for the rest of their lives and into the underworld.

* * *

Dear Will 

I’m not good at promises, but I think you’re worth making a few.

My favourite promise now and probably forever, is ‘I love you’  
I’ll make that promise every day for you, ok Will? Because that’s one promise I don’t think I’ll break.

Love is a choice. I’ll make the choice to love you for the rest of our lives. 

I love you  
Nico


End file.
